1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductors, and more specifically, to semiconductor devices with barriers to unwanted penetration by a material.
2. Related Art
In the development of integrated circuits, one of the problems that has been increasing as dimensions have continually gotten smaller is hydrogen migration, especially when the hydrogen penetrates into transistor channel regions. Hydrogen incorporation in the channel alters the electrical characteristics of the transistors and can reduce reliability. Not only can it degrade performance, but it also introduces another variable so that transistor performance is less predictable. The techniques for addressing this have generally centered around reducing the generation of hydrogen and altering implants. Reducing hydrogen generation is difficult because many depositions and etches involve plasma that contains hydrogen. For most situations, a dry etch is desirable and requires the use of plasma that contains hydrogen. Similarly, most depositions are preferably by plasma and require plasma that contains hydrogen.
Thus there is a need for reducing the problems associated with hydrogen in a semiconductor process.